


An Evening with the Rabbit Goddess in Heat

by thesloppyshop



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Alien Biology, Canon Divergence, F/M, Groping, Porn With Plot, Riding, Ritual Sex, handjob, kind of alien abduction lol, that tag means she's got an alien pussy, that's right baby we're getting weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesloppyshop/pseuds/thesloppyshop
Summary: The rabbit goddess has consumed the chakra fruit and evolved. Now, she hungers for something more...pleasurable.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Original Character(s), Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	An Evening with the Rabbit Goddess in Heat

The Rabbit Goddess descended from the stars and dazzled all who laid eyes on her.

Her arrival in this world was, to its residents, a divine gift. Paper white skin, effervescent, featureless eyes, a delicate, detached expression at all times. She seemed to regard those on the planet as something of a curiosity, observing them from afar, always from a high vantage point. She could be seen in the trees, on the mountains surrounding Spiral Village, sometimes even, according to the more fantastical reports, simply floating in the sky, a passive observer. 

She had never spoken, nor did she interact with the residents of the planet in any way, shape, or form for the first several years following her arrival. Some treated her as a silent guardian, swearing that misfortune no longer befell them after she made an appearance. Others, however, remained wary of what her existence heralded. She was something they simply couldn’t understand, an anomaly of the highest order.

Occasionally, residents of Spiral Village would spot a man whose appearance resembled the Goddess. He was far more careful, preferring to stay in the shadows. When he appeared with her, he would always stand behind her, and they rarely interacted. But he was not like the Goddess; the residents feared him, and he made little effort to disguise his own disdain. Some went so far as to call him the Devil. 

They all noticed, then, when he disappeared, and when the Goddess’s appearance and demeanor changed. She grew horns, two spears arching upwards like rabbit ears, and her forehead split open to reveal a glowing red eye. Even more strange, she began to walk amongst the residents of the planet, observing them up close, entering dwellings in the dead of night, hovering all around Spiral Village. Some welcomed the change; others found it unnerving, how the one they revered so highly could debase herself to the level of mingling with the common folk. Even as she trod upon their ground, however, the Goddess still did not speak. She merely observed, with those wide, milky eyes and their unblinking counterpart embedded in her forehead.

Most of the residents anticipated that she would never break her silence, that the Goddess would never bless them with her divine voice. He was among those who were sure she would remain speechless for the rest of time. A simple man, a woodworker, who filled his time repairing homes and making trinkets for the children in Spiral Village. He wanted little in life but to be comfortable, and regarded the Goddess as one to be revered and looked up to, but not one to wrap one’s whole life around.

Imagine his surprise, then, when the Goddess appeared to him in the dead of night, hovering over his bed, three eyes reflective in the darkness. Imagine, further, the shock when, for the first time, the Goddess spoke.

“You have been chosen for a higher purpose.” Her words were delicate, and yet her voice seemed to reverberate throughout his entire body. As if hearing the sweetest music; the sound of one’s dreams being realized in full. She was entrancing, captivating. Irresistible.

The Goddess reached out, and the man took her hand, whisked away in the darkness to her private dwelling, for a ritual most holy.

+

He awoke on a bed, engulfed in the softest material he’d ever felt. Its edges seemed to go on forever, far out of his reach. How he had arrived here, he hadn’t the faintest idea, but he suspected it was simply one of the Goddess’s many unknowable gifts. Her grace provided endless surprises.

A light source behind his head dimly illuminated the room, but he couldn’t discern any details about where he was. What he _could_ tell, however, was that he was naked, his clothes nowhere to be found. His instincts told him to cover up, but something in the back of his mind held him back, and he listened to that voice instead, taking a breath to calm himself. 

The man propped himself up on his elbows to try and get a better look at his surroundings, but her voice reached out to him again, filling the room.

“Do not move.”

Gulping, he laid back down, now sharply aware of every twitch of his muscles, staring up at the dark ceiling above. When he heard a door open, however, he couldn’t help himself, lifting his head to lay eyes his visitor. The sight that greeted him nearly drove him mad.

The Goddess, utterly naked, standing before him, chin raised, arms crossed just below her chest, regarding him with cold indifference. Even in the poor light of this strange room, her pale skin appeared to glow, eyes gleaming as always, not a single hair out of place on her head. At this angle, she appeared simply massive. He felt a tingle in his loins, but balled up his hands to try and resist the urge.

With slow, deliberate strides, the Goddess made her way to the side of the bed, her eyes fixated on him the entire way through. The man held her gaze, even as he found himself shaking with anticipation, and tried - futilely - to keep his focus on her face, and not her shapely breasts, her silver nipples, the immaculate strip of hair running down her pelvis. The large, flowing kimono she typically wore had done a remarkable job of concealing her toned body, and the man’s thoughts were filled with the desire to take in as much as he could, as immodest as it felt to think such debased thoughts.

She stopped at the right edge of the bed, regarding him for a moment, those milky-white eyes feeling as though they were boring straight into his soul. They traced a path down his body, coming to a stop at his pelvis, where, to the man’s great alarm, he had failed in his battle to tamp down his arousal, providing the Goddess a clear indicator of his current desires. Blood rushed to his face as it previously had to his crotch, and the Goddess regarded his girth with that same blank expression. He opened his mouth, trying desperately to beg her forgiveness, but nothing came out - it was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and try as he might, he couldn’t recapture it. Instead, the Goddess provided her own comment.

“I see you understand your purpose.”

The man’s eyes widened, and he stared as the Goddess climbed onto the bed next to him, perching herself on her knees, just inches away. He kept his hands firmly at his sides, unwilling to dare to reach out to the Goddess and commit the cardinal sin of touching her. She, however, had no such qualms, and her right hand roughly took hold of his girth, sharp black nails scraping against his pelvis as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft. By this point, the man’s arousal had spiraled out of control, and he was rock hard in her grasp, biting his lip so as not to let out a moan. 

The Goddess pressed her thumb against the head of his penis, dragging it down along the top of his shaft as her hand shifted up and down, maintaining a tight grip throughout. She was firm but deliberate, careful to keep her nails from doing any damage as she pumped his cock. After a minute or so, she switched to caressing his balls with her right hand, her left hand taking over stroking duties. 

She worked him over with precision, varying her speed and intensity to keep him on edge. The ministrations were nearly too much for him to bear. Never had he felt such pleasure - though he’d engaged with a couple of the women of his village, none of them compared to the Goddess’s grip. The feeling was utterly sublime.

Her eyes initially remained fixated on her task, but turned back to meet his gaze, observing his reactions as she continued to pleasure him. He’d never seen her this close before. The slopes of her cheeks, the luscious plumpness of her red lips…he never wanted to look away. He wasn’t sure if he could, any more. Even the red, unblinking eye that emerged from her forehead, its nine tomoe rotating ever so slightly around the pupil, captivated him.

She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. The most beautiful creature in the universe, he was sure of it. 

“You appear to be ready.”

The Goddess’s voice snapped him out of his trance. She pulled away from his cock, and the loss of the sensation made him groan with anticipation. She brought her hand to his chest, dragging her nails lightly across his pelvis, up his abdomen, flattening out her palm against his left pec, as if reading his heartbeat. 

“Savor this experience, human, for it will not happen again.”

The words carved into him, their weight heavy on his chest. He still found it hard to believe that any of this was truly occurring, that he had been so fortunate. He didn’t understand, couldn’t understand, why it had been him, of all the people in Spiral Village. Against his better judgement, he found his voice.

“M - My lady,” he choked out. The Goddess’s eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, but her expression remained unchanged.

“I - I am grateful, truly,” he continued, pushing his way through to his inquiry before he lost his nerve. “But I - I must know, why…why did you choose me?”

The Goddess stared down at him, her eyes narrowing a bit, and the man was certain in that moment that he’d blown his chance, that he would be dumped out in the cold, that the Goddess would never bless him again. Retribution, however, never came, as the Goddess brought her hand to the man’s face, pressing her thumb against his cheek.

“You are a kind soul,” she said. “You care for this village and its people, and give them whatever you can. I have witnessed your selfless acts, and I find them commendable. As such, I have deemed you worthy of my ritual.”

She pulled back from him, rising to her full height on the bed, her shimmering silver hair cascading around her shoulders. She stepped over him, hovering directly over his erection, and the man caught a glimpse of the Goddess’s own loins for the first time, his breath taken away once more.

It was not like any the man had ever seen - the Goddess’s labia appeared significantly enlarged, folded together like four rose petals, protecting her entrance. Her wetness leaked out of the outermost petal, creating a thin line of liquid that connected to the inside of her thigh. The outside of each petal was the same pale white as the rest of the Goddess’s body, but the man could see a hint of bright red on the inside.

“And now, we begin.”

At her words, the Goddess’s folds opened up, folding outwards in four points. Her entrance seemed to pulsate, the same fiery red as her lips. The man watched, captivated, as the Goddess crouched down to her knees, gripping his girth with her hand to guide him in. He felt her petals brush against his thighs, the heat from them threatening to drive him mad before they even began. With one smooth motion, the Goddess finished her descent, and they became one.

“Ghhhk!” The sensation was overwhelming. The Goddess was red hot inside, and her folds clamped down around him, massaging up and down. She let out a quiet sigh as he bottomed out in her, resting her full weight on his pelvis, allowing herself a moment of pleasure. It took all he had not to cum the moment he entered her, his knuckles turning white from the vice grip he held on the bedsheets. It was unlike anything he’d felt in his entire life - blinding pleasure, a true gift from the gods above.

“Endure,” the Goddess commanded. Her petals pressed against his pelvis, the bottom one wrapping around his balls, caressing them as she began to piston up and down, her movements slow and methodical. She rested her hands on his chest, leaning forward for better leverage, and each shift, each little twitch, caused a new wave of pleasure to wash over her chosen man, leaving him to do little more than stare into her eyes, mouth agape, paralyzed. Even at this moment, he dared not touch her, still fearful that he’d overstepped his boundaries previously, but this amount of contact was more than enough for now.

She increased her pace on a steady incline, and, little by little, her facade began to slip. Her breathing grew heavier, her rhythm gaining a hitch or two. More than once, she contented herself with grinding against his pelvis, leaning back to hit the right spot. She had represented this as a ritual, as a divine act, but the longer they went, the more the man began to see the Goddess as a woman, a being with needs and desires, just like him. Her regality remained unimpeachable in his eyes, but he could see now that there was something more there, and as her insides continued to caress and squeeze him, he felt a desire to take things further, to truly demonstrate his worthiness.

When the Goddess lifted herself up once more, before she could descend back down, the man took hold of her thighs, and, before she could react, thrusted upwards. She let out a startled gasp, her face flushing, and the man took advantage of her momentary disorientation to repeat his act of defiance, rearing back and thrusting up again. This time, the Goddess let out a moan, her voice rattling his mind even in this context. The man smiled, filled with pride and confidence. To elicit such a reaction from a being like this was an accomplishment in a tier of its own.

From that moment on, the facade shattered. The Goddess’s movements became erratic, and he met them in kind. His hands began to wander, sliding up to her rear, her hips, her breasts. He pinched and pulled at her nipples, caressing her with care, and the Goddess responded with more aggressive grinding against him, her breath ragged and uneven. Her insides gripped him even more tightly, and began pulsating, pulling upwards on his cock, as if attempting to directly extract his seed. The combination of sensations overloaded him; his mind had gone completely blank, lost in the waves of pleasure, his sole directive being to please his Goddess, to fulfill the solemn vow bestowed upon him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, he began thrusting with further aggression, mouth latching onto her nipple and sucking with force. He could feel that he was nearly at his limit, perhaps able to last a minute longer, if that. He knew that his climax would mean the end of his mission, and he was determined to make the most of it, to imprint every feeling he could get a hold of into his mind forever. 

“My lady…” he gasped, pulling back from her chest to look her in the eyes, all three fixated on him. “I’m - I’m almost -”

“Kaguya.” 

The man’s eyes widened. Had she…?

“Refer to me as Kaguya.” The blush that had crept onto her stoic face deepened. Initially taken aback, the man nodded.

“Kaguya, I - I cannot hold out any longer!” he cried out. Kaguya took a hold of his chin, regarded him for a moment, and then pressed her lips to his, her tongue briefly invading his mouth, leaving a string of saliva connecting them when she pulled back.

“Fulfill your duty. Give it to me.”

Kaguya stopped moving, driving herself fully down onto his cock. Her petals latched onto him, holding him in place, and her insides squeezed down, continuing their milking motion. Having been given the order, the man let go, and his seed burst out in thick, rapid spurts, fiery and fertile, filling every inch of her womb. It was an orgasm more intense than anything he’d felt in his life, more than anything he’d ever feel again, a pleasure far beyond the confines of this world.

The Goddess leaned back, bringing a hand to her chest and letting out a satisfied groan as her lover’s orgasm subsided. She remained on top of him for a moment to gather herself, then shifted off of him, pushing herself back to her knees. He watched, dimly, as her petals folded back over her entrance, trapping his seed securely inside her. She leaned back down, hands on either side of his head, hovering over him, and the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the sides of her mouth.

“You have done well tonight. Rest, now.”

She planted a light, feathery kiss on his lips one final time, and the man drifted off to sleep, lulled by the turning of the Rinne Sharingan, comforted by the assurance of a job well done.

+

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya bore twin children, Hagoromo and Hamura, the first beings on the planet to be born with chakra. Over time, as Kaguya and her family became more myth than reality in the history of the ninja world, the notion of a father disappeared. The Sage of Six Paths and his counterpart became products of immaculate conception, immortalized in the founding folklore of the ninja world.

The man who gifted these children to Kaguya was never seen again. His disappearance was lamented by the residents of Spiral Village, but in those times, such disappearances were not all that out of the ordinary, though some noted that they had increased in frequency following the Goddess’s emergence. 

Indeed, the man never emerged from Kaguya’s dwelling. The conception of Hagoromo and Hamura was his final act, as the God Tree took him for itself. He faded away, his essence drained, reduced to little more than an empty husk, the tree’s first victim, until his emergence a millenium later, stripped of his original purpose and grafted with a new one.

Occasionally, White Zetsu felt pangs of longing, desires he couldn’t explain. The life he’d once led was long gone. However, he would be forever imprinted by the mark of the Rabbit Goddess, and she would never forget his service.

**Author's Note:**

> kaguya is a milf and she's got a wild alien pussy
> 
> this one didn't come together quite as cleanly as my previous work but that's alright, we got it done in the end
> 
> i had this idea without knowing any of the additional backstory the anime gave kaguya, and when i read it i was like "lmao that's dumb i'm not gonna bother with any of that" and instead ended up identifying white zetsu as kaguya's mate instead so who really made the mistake here
> 
> (i did)
> 
> maybe there should've been a part where he holds onto her horns as he rails her idk
> 
> anyway sorry for this one bye


End file.
